Ember's Flare
Ember's Flare is the fifth map of the Rise of the Ibrificains series and the fifth map of the Second Great War Arc. it concludes the Rise of the Ibrificains series. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story The group arrives at Berlin to warn them of the incoming attack. However they are too late as a spectral hand tears a hole into the sky allowing thousands of Ibrificains to crossover into Earth. Monty pulled out the Summoning Key and used it to contain the souls of the Ibrificains. However soon after the Souls are released and absorbed into the now free Red Shadow(Shadow Man renment). Red Shadow with his newfound power summons a giant hammer and slams Monty into the ground, sending a shock wave of Element 115 into the surrounding area and knocking out Monty. He then summons more Ibrificains to attack the city and then teleports away The group notices a Group 343 Lab nearby and go to it. The Guard at the front recognizes them as the missing leaders of Group 343. they are let in the group ask the crew if they can be a safe haven for the people of Berlin. The leader agrees to house them, and that they will fight the Ibrificains. The heros go outside to fight for entire city... Once outside the Ibrificains have resumed pouring out the rift. The group decides to split up Clary, Lily, and Shadow would Attack the Ibrificains head on while Kevin and Amy would save the civilians Clary, Lily, and Shadow head out to kill high ranking Ibrificains. They first started with a Dragon that was attacking the americain airplanes. Shadow used the 218-115 Sword to create a floating platform to combat it. Shadow shot a beam at the Dragon, but it noticed and dodged it. The Dragon then breathed fire on the platform. However Firo shows up and shields them. Shadow then uses the 218-115 Sword to create and direct a Lightning Bolt and the Dragon loses his balance and begins to fall. Shadow charges up another Lightning Bolt and arcs it at the falling Dragon but misses. The Dragon regains his balance and charge towards them. Shadow charges up another Lightning Bolt and arcs it at the Dragon. The Dragon dies and turns to Spirit Dust. Meanwhile... Amy and Kevin start by recusing a American soldier and they ask him to help them to help evacuate Civilians to a safe place. He agrees and they see civilians fighting back against the 115 Zombies. They then kill the surrounding Zombies and direct them to the Unit 343 Lab. Clary, Lily, Shadow, and Firo head next to destroy a Lich that is causing havoc throughout the Armed Forces. Shadow charges up a Lightning however before he can shoot it the Lich knocks him halfway across the platform with a Gust of Wind. Shadow runs back to edge of the Platform and lets loose his Lightning Bolt, however it hits a shield from the Lich. Firo then launches a Ray of Destruction and destroys the Lich. Meanwhile... Amy, Kevin, and the unnamed American Soldier find a large batch of civilians to escort. The Zombies are however not relenting. As they are escorting people there they are attacked by Hybrid Zombies. The Zombies explode upon being shot and cause the Humans to be scared more than actually being harmful. As they get to the Lab they breath a sigh of relief... Clary, Lily, Shadow, and Firo make their way to a Demon possessing the French Military Troops. Shadow fires off another Lightning Bolt. The Demon turns to Spirit Dust after it is hit. They soon notice that Wraiths are coming from the Rift. Shadow then makes a slash manifest itself in the air and releases it towards the Wraiths. Some of the Wraiths dodge while others turn to Spirit Dust. The Wraiths turn their attention towards them as Firo lets a Bolt of bright light and it explodes and turns the rest to dust. Meanwhile... Amy, Kevin, and the unnamed American Soldier rush towards some civilians and kill the Ancient Zombies that are attempting to kill them. They then proceed to escort them to the Lab, but run into resistance in the form of more Hybrid Zombies. After they get them to the Lab they head back out... They all see a titanic Ibrificain appear. Shadow teleports Amy and Kevin to the Platform. He gives everyone expect Firo a copy of 218-115 Swords, then Clary is hit by a beam of red energy. She doesn't die immediately to Firo's surprise. Instead blue energy starts emanating from her as she falls down weakened. Firo concludes that she must be an Elementi. Firo puts up a shield but it is late as Clary dies in front of their eyes. Then from her body a Element 218 shockwave is sent out in all directions, healing the group and damaging the O''L''d On'E'. the entire group sends varying spells at it. The O''l''d O''N''E sends a blast at them which Firo throws a shield that is destroyed but shields from the worst of it. They then combine all their power into a single strike and send it blazing towards the O''L''D 'On'E. It tries to block to no avail as it screams it is extremely weakened. Shadow then shoots a Lightning Bolt and kills it, it turns into a giant heap of Spirit Dust. The Ibrificains retreat into the Rift as it closes. The heros celebrate a victory hard won. However Berlin suffered major casualties from the Siege. The Heros decide to go after Red Shadow... after the burial of their friend and companion Clary. Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * War Machine(Clary) * Winter's Howl Mk II(Lily) * Stasis Trap(Amy) * Jet Gun MKII(Kevin) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Easter Eggs Close the Rift # Get the 218-115 Sword out the Box # Go next to the Group 343 Lab and create the platform # Get Clary, Lily, and Shadow on it # Send the 500 pts. to make it fly # Kill 20 Screechers # Kill the Dragon(with a much faster specialist weapon rate) a cutscene should play afterwards # Kill 50 Ibrificain enemies # Kill the Demon # Kill 20 Wraiths with the 218-115 Sword Save the People # Save the American Soldier # Escort 10 civilians to the Lab # Kill 15 Hybrid Zombies # Escort 20 Civilians to the Lab # Kill 50 Ancient Zombies # Escort 32 civilians to the Lab # Kill 5 Giant Zombies O''L'D''' O'''NE''' # Get ALL five players together # Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Maps Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Rise of the Ibrificains Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow